To Fix A Heart
by Angels and Immortals
Summary: When Inuyasha accuses Kagome of "sleeping with the enemy", she flees to her own time, leaving the foolish hanyou to figure out how he's going to fix what he blew to pieces.


**Dear Readers,**

**This fan fiction was written as a spur of the moment idea, so I pray it's good. Please read, rate, and reply! Also, my original rendition of this story involved different fonts for the letters written back and forth (it'll make sense later) but since I couldn't keep them, my story is not exactly as planned. I ask for patience and understanding, as well as constructive criticism.**

**Sincerely,**

**Angels and Immortals**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Inuyasha series or its characters. All credit goes to the creator, Rumiko Takahashi. In turn, this story is done for enjoyment and not profit.**

**To Fix A Heart**

_How the Hell am I supposed to know what you two were doing? From what I saw, you didn't seem to mind that wolf pawing all over you._

_So, are the kids gonna come before or after the wedding? _

Kagome pressed her face into the pillow, salty tears running over. What did stupid Inuyasha know, anyways? She hadn't done anything wrong. The moron just happened to show up at a bad time.

Though she couldn't completely blame him for his rage. The moron in question had discovered her and Koga in a pretty uncompromising position. Heat flared her face as the thought of what Inuyasha believed her to be.

Hussy. Whore. Harlot.

Kagome blew her nose on a tissue, tossing it with its brethren in the wastebasket. In the last few hours, she'd gone through several tissue boxes and a multiple crying jags. Yes, she was to blame for the incident. But it wasn't all her fault, either. If the idiot had shut up with the accusations and let her speak, he would've gotten the full and honest explanation.

But he hadn't. And ever since their fight, she'd been home in the present day, sobbing like a baby one minute and on a rampage the next. Souta had come very close to losing an eye at the mention of that jerk Inuyasha. Sometimes it seemed her family liked him more than she did.

Why did he care so much about her romantic relationships, anyhow? It's not like they were an item or anything. Inuyasha had made it clear from the beginning that his love towards the dead priestess had not died when she had, all those years ago.

Then again, Kagome also knew that he felt passionately for her. And for awhile it had been understood that they were together. The bond was never official, but Miroku knew better than to let his hand wander with Inuyasha in sight.

Another moment of anger surged at the remembrance of Inuyasha's cheating ways. It wasn't fair. Even if she had been doing some dirty deed, wouldn't it be due to her? Didn't she deserve to fool around after all the excursions in the woods that Inuyasha had with Kikyo?

Guilt hit her then. No, that wouldn't have been fair. Not that Inuyasha's infidelity was justified, but he and Kikyo did have history. Unlike her and Koga, the pursuer and the pursued.

Only now, Inuyasha believed that the chase was over. He honestly thought that she wanted Koga, had fallen for him.

Kagome sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. No, she didn't want Koga. She never had. The only man that she'd ever loved now hated her, maybe even more than his resentment for Koga.

Tears manifested again, trickling down her face, as she wept for the pain that she had dealt.

_Why are you so STUPID! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!_

Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he rubbed his still fresh bruises. One day he'd get those beads off. And then he'd show Kagome...

If she ever came back. His white ears twitched in irritation. Fine, let her leave. See if he gave a damn. Even better, she could come back and go live with that flea infested wolf. Then they could continue about their earlier business.

Whatever that had been.

Demon ears tweaked in annoyance once again, but this time worry accompanied. Did she really feel for him? How could Kagome like Koga, that coward who ran at the first sign of danger, leaving her to her save her own hide? What, did she have a thing for cowards or something? Without knowing it, Inuyasha's foot began to move back and forth, almost like it was preparing itself to kick a certain Wolf-Demon where it would hurt very much.

Still oblivious, his thoughts carried on, seeking an answer to his questions within the recesses of the half-demon's brain.

Where the Hell was Koga when Kagome was in danger? Zooming to higher ground, escaping the scene when his weakness overcame his courage, that's where. Like during the battle with Juromaru and Kageromaru where the wolf scum's hide was so much more precious to him than the young girl he claimed as his. Kagome's safety didn't even cross his mind until he was out of firing range, away from the heat of battle.

Inuyasha would never have left her. He'd go to Hell and back to make sure that his Kagome was safe. And he had. Time and time again, Inuyasha fought for her, saved her, bled for her. He still bore scars, souvenirs to her stupidity. For such a powerful priestess, she sure was helpless in battle, a fact not missed nor minded by the half-demon. He loved Kagome as much as he knew how, more than his heart had ever yearned for Kikyo. There wasn't much in this world that he would not do to make her happy, including risking his body over and over. If he had to suffer to save, he would happily forfeit his wellbeing to do so.

He growls and shifts upright against the tree's rough bark. He'd seen that kiss, how Koga swooped in and planted one on her lips. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip them from his sniveling face.

Well, almost nothing more. If trading places had been an option, however . . . Images momentarily derailed his train of thought.

He was pretty certain that the last part wasn't consensual. The horrified look on Kagome's face when the fleabag sped off told Inuyasha that maybe there was more than what he was seeing.

Then there was how she reacted when Inuyasha touched her neck. The pounding heart and arousal that came from her wasn't missed by the half-demon. Not to mention the goosebumps that ruptured across her like tiny dots of ecstasy. The physical attraction was there at the least.

But what about her and Koga? Did she lust for him, too? Inuyasha had been incapacitated at the moment, but he didn't sense any attraction when that wolf kissed her. He hadn't sensed anything but sadness and embarrassment.

But that mark. It had looked him in the face, laughing along with Koga as the shock settled in. No, she must have wanted him to. There was no other explanation. When he'd walked up, her eyes were shut, head tilted back, that mongrel's arm around her. How was she gonna explain that?

Once more he changed his position against the tree. This was not going to end like this. He would give her some time to regain her senses and come back. If after a few days she was still being an idiot, he would fetch her, kicking and screaming if necessary. Her feelings towards that slime were irrelevant and made no difference to the brooding hanyou. The woman still had a duty to gather Jewel Shards, to restore what she destroyed. Once her job was done, she and Koga were free to do whatever the Hell they wanted. Until then, she was his. After all Inuyasha had given for her, done for that stubborn girl, she did owe him that much.

He demanded that much.

A misfit group sat talking around a dimming fire. A matronly lady with an eye patch was stirring food in a pot, listening intently to a dark haired monk in a purple robe. Next to him sat a brown haired demon slayer and her demon cat companion, along with a mischievous little fox, all of whom were paying close attention the the monk's musings.

"When I came upon them, Inuyasha was screaming at Koga and Lady Kagome was trying to split them apart. Then Inuyasha began to argue with Lady Kagome and things only worsened from there." A grimace of sympathy crossed his face at that before continuing. "Inuyasha accused Kagome of, erm, fooling around with the enemy so to speak, so she screamed sit several times before running away."

"Where was Koga in all of this?" asked the fox kit known as Shippo.

Miroku took a drink of tea then replied, "Oh, he'd run off, as usual. But not before kissing Kagome right in front of you know who."

Everyone was a mix of sympathy and shock.

"Did she seem to like it?" asked the demon slayer, Sango.

Miroku considered for a second. "She seemed more stunned than anything. Then before she could get her bearings, he ran off. By then she looked on the verge of tears."

The elderly Kaede spoke up then. "It seems like our Kagome still feels for Inuyasha. Did you say that this Koga has been pursuing her for awhile?"

Shippo piped up, nodding enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, Koga has been after Kagome for ages, ever since he kidnapped her to make her his Wolf Princess. But even after all his nice advances, she still stays with Inuyasha who treats her like dirt." He turned to Sango then. "Like you and Miroku. Even though it isn't official, you guys still like each other. And Miroku still flirts with other girls and treats you—"

A purple robed hand clamped itself over the talkative demon's mouth. "That's quite enough Shippo."

The pervy monk felt a brown eyed gaze drilling holes into his skull. He felt his insides curl in fear of the mistress slayers wrath. "This is about Kagome, not me. The real question remains whether or not Lady Kagome feels for Koga. If she does indeed wish to be with him, then we have an issue with her collecting Jewel Shards. I'm sure Koga would want to tag along, something that will only make friction in the group."

"Not to mention the fact that Inuyasha would have to see them together," said Sango, anger deterred for the moment.

"Who cares about Inuyasha's feelings. As mean as he is to poor Kagome, he deserves to be hurt. With all the running around he does with Kikyo and all. And how he doesn't appreciate her and says mean things. You know, like when he told her her cooking was bad." He looked to a nodding Miroku.

"Yes, he is known for his bluntness and inconsideration."

"You mean his pigheadedness and under appreciation?" Sango inquired, fuming.

Kirara, the tiny fire-cat, mewled in agreement.

"That too. But the fact remains that, despite all his faults, Kagome does love him. That much we all know. But does she feel for Koga as well?"

No one had an answer for that one.

"Perhaps," said Kaede. The elderly priestess slowly sat down, staring into the dancing flames. "The best thing to do is to await Kagome's return. Then we can ask if these feelings towards Koga are truly her own or simply Inuyasha's creation. If she says no, then there is nothing of concern." She stoked the fire, four pairs of eyes waiting for her to finish. "However, if they _are_ correct, then it seems that we have a problem on our hands." Her head raised to look at them all. "A _very_ big problem."

Two days. Two damn days he'd waited for that woman. This had gone on long enough. Night was falling, engulfing the world in a shawl of black as the disgruntled Inuyasha flew through the trees towards the Bone Eaters Well.

Sadness like poison sapped his resolve. He'd heard every word in that hut. How he treated her badly, never made a commitment. How he was inconsiderate and a cheater. He'd remember that the next time they needed saving.

But he'd also heard other stuff. Like how she cared for him despite those things. That after how he treated her so bad, she still loved him.

That gave him a surge of strength, propelling him through the foliage. Kagome loved him. After everything that had happened during their time together, her heart still beat for him like his did hers. Just because he never said it didn't mean that it wasn't true. He proved it with each demon destroyed protecting her, every villain slaughtered to keep her whole. How much of his blood must be spilled before she understood that?

_"But the fact remains that, despite his faults, Kagome does love him."_ Miroku's words bounced around in his head as he took another leap. Screw Koga. Kagome loved _him_ damn it, not that useless flea bag. And as long as he knew that, there was nothing the determined hanyou couldn't accomplish. With new hope, he burst into the clearing, the Well in view.

"I'm coming Kagome," he whispered, before falling into the darkness.

"Mom, I'm going to bed early, okay?" Kagome called down the hall.

She heard a muffled, "Okay dear. Have a nice sleep."

The young girl flopped on her pink bed and stared at the ceiling.

Two days. It had been two whole days and Inuyasha hadn't come to fetch her. Not that this was a new ordeal or anything. Plenty of times she had fled to her own era in a rage, only to have Inuyasha come and get her. It was a game in which both won. He got the satisfaction of bringing her back and she got to feel cared for and wanted.

But would he show up this time? She glanced at the sparkling shards in the glass container on her desk. If not for her, he would come get the shards. Even if she was nothing to him, Inuyasha needed the Sacred Jewel fragments, she knew. But how did he feel about her now?

Unwillingly, her eyes wandered to the crumpled papers littering the floor. Her mother suggested that she write a letter to Inuyasha and tell him how she felt. Even if he never got to read it, she could dump her feelings that needed to be thrown away. After multiple tries and broken starts, she'd finished. The final draft was in her desk, folded in a tiny square under her binder. Hopefully, Souta wouldn't find it when he did his inevitable snooping in her room. A part of her knew she should throw it away. That was the point after all, to rid herself of the pain. But she couldn't. So the folded letter sat in hiding under a unused folder, next to an unread book.

Out of sight, out of mind. Right?

Then why couldn't she forget what happened? The recollection of Koga's lips on hers, on her neck, sent disgusted chills down her spine. As she slipped under the covers, the memory of how this mess started began to play.

_Kagome had been herb gathering for Lady Kaede. She ducked under a tree branch, unaware of the spider that nestled in her hair. As her hand reached for a tiny root, a sharp pinch pierced her neck. With a yelp, he dropped her basket, slapping at her neck._

_Squished against her palm was a grey spider, the size of a quarter, with long spindly legs and beady eyes. Then, as any sane person would do, she screamed, and flung it into the grass. After stomping it a few times with her brown loafers, she sat on the ground, rubbing at the mark. She had no idea whether or not the bite was venomous. Against her wishes, she daintily retrieved the eight legged insect, deciding to go ask Lady Kaede. After pocketing it, she gathered the scattered herbs from the ground. "These should be enough for Inuyasha's wounds," she thought as she stood. Inuyasha had recently been in a gruesome battle with an unusually powerful demon. At the moment he was at Lady Kaede's home, muttering and complaining about his injuries. She smiled at the expression he was bound to be wearing. Only Inuyasha could pout, grimace, and glare simultaneously. _

_Just as she turned to leave, basket in hand, Koga flew into the clearing, dirt flying in his wake._

_"Hello Kagome. I hope you're well today." His familiar smile greeted her as he spoke. Koga had been at the battle, a matter of circumstance, so he'd been invited to stay at the village to rest. With him around, Kagome had gotten little rest. Lately Koga was more persistent, more open with his advances. She knew better to tell Inuyasha about it. He'd get highly pissed and try to kick Koga all across town. So, she'd avoided him as much as possible and traveled with a partner._

_Only this time she had forgotten to ask someone to come along. And they were in the forest._ Alone.

_Resisting the urge to gulp, she replied waveringly, "Oh, fine. How are you?" She began edging in the direction of the village._

_"Seeing your face has made my day." Koga was such a smooth talker. But he was just that—all talk._

_Before she could speak, he asked, "Hey Kagome, what's that on your neck?"_

_"Oh, it's a spider bite. I'm going to ask Lady Kaede about it." Almost unthinkingly, she rubbed the bite. Was it just her imagination, or was it starting to sting?_

_Koga's eyes looked worried. He walked over, hand sliding onto her neck. Gooseflesh rose on her arms, but not from arousal. She cared for Koga, but he was a really touchy feely kind of person, a trait not enjoyed by either her or Inuyasha. "This looks like a Redback bite. Did you see what it looked like?"_

_All she could think about was his lingering hand. "Um, I have it here in my pocket." Her hand slid into her skirt, searching. But it was gone. She checked the other one: it was gone. "It was here a minute ago." Now how was she going to show Lady Kaede?_

_"Well, whatever it was it left a red mark. It wasn't grey, was it?" He was really close to her now, so close his breath slid across her neck. Chills ran along her spine. _

_"Yes, it was grey. But I'm sure Lady Kaede will know what to do, so I'm going to go see her . . ."_

_"Nothing doing Kagome. I'll handle it." Then before she could react, his mouth was on the bite, sucking out venom._

_"Koga!" she gasped. Instinctively, she went to push him away, but had her hands caught in his._

_He glanced up, smiling, dark eyes twinkling. "Don't worry Kagome. Once the poison's out, I'll continue this if you like." He ran his thumb across her stunned mouth and resumed. Then, unhappy with his hand position, placed one around her trim waist and another on her upper arm._

_Apparently he had noticed._

_"Just hurry up, okay? And n..no funny business," Kagome commanded nervously. The wolf demon's response was to graze his fangs across her pale flesh and tighten his hold when she jumped._

_Kagome's face was a burning pyre. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend she was elsewhere. Hopefully, Koga didn't take the goosebumps on her arms as an invitation to go on. Why was he still sucking venom out? There was no way there was that much in her. He was really enjoying it, validated by the circling motions he was making on her back._

_"I mean it. No funny stuff." This time he ignored her, tilting his head to spit venom on the ground. The priestess's embarrassment only worsened when he grinned up at her. "Almost done. Then we can get to the real deal."_

_Just a little longer and he would leave. Then she'd give the medicine to Kaede and tell everyone the funny story. Sure, Inuyasha would be mad for a bit, but then his anger would subside. No biggie, right?_

_"What the Hell are you doing to Kagome?!" _

_Kagome jerked away._

"_Inuyasha," she stammered, waving her arms. "I—"_

_The hanyou's eyes were molten gold, leaning on a large walking stick Kagome was sure would become a battering ram against Koga's skull if this went on much longer._

_"What does it look like, mutt? Or are you blind as well as stupid?" Koga replied, arm still around Kagome's waist._

_"Inuyasha—" started Kagome, pulling out of the wolf demon's grasp._

_"Shut up and stay out of this." Inuyasha advanced on Koga, teeth bared. "I've been waiting for a long time to tear you apart."_

_Koga laughed. "Do you really think that was against her will? I would never harm my Kagome."_

_"You shut the hell up you useless bastard." By then his face was inches from Koga's._

_"Um, pardon me, but is everything okay?" came an unsure voice from between the trees._

_Relief flooded through Kagome at the sound of Miroku's voice. Then dread set in when he choked out, "Kagome, is that a hickey?"_

"_Yes, but you see, there was.."_

_"See, I told you. Kagome and I were having a great time until you interrupted. He grinned devilishly at Kagome. "Weren't we, Kagome?"_

_"Shut up Koga! You know that's not true." She turned to Inuyasha, ready to explain._

_Inuyasha silenced her with a look so angry, so hurt, that she almost couldn't breathe. _

_Striding over and laying a hand on her neck, he rubbed a thumb across the angry mark. This time the gooseflesh that ensued _was_ due to attraction._

_Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He was silent, studying it, while Kagome's heart blared in her chest like an alarm._

_"Inuyasha?" she whispered._

_Then the moment shattered, a torrent of swearing bursting forth. "So having a nice time over here while I'm holed up in the house hurt?" Every part of him, his tone, his face, his body, accused her of the unspeakable. "If you recall, I got hurt saving your sorry ass from getting killed by that demon."_

_Now it was her turn to be pissed. He had no right to accuse her without giving her a chance to explain. "If you would shut up and let me talk, I'll tell you."_

_"I don't want to hear about that you sick freak!" he screamed._

_All the while, Koga was looking smugger and smugger, gleeful at the terror he'd wrought. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm much better with time."_

_She ignored him, preferring to screech at the moronic half-demon. "We weren't doing anything! How could you think I would be doing _that_?"_

_"How the Hell am I supposed to know what you two were doing? From what I saw, you didn't seem to mind that wolf pawing all over you." _

_When she was too angry to respond, he took it as a confirmation. Then a disgusted look passed over his features as he sneered, "So, are the kids gonna come before or after the wedding?"_

_With that, even Inuyasha knew he had gone too far. The long silent Miroku felt a chill come over him as he witnessed Kagome's unchained fury._

_"YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHAT KIND OF A PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?! IF I WANTED TO BE WITH KOGA, I COULD HAVE A LONG TIME AGO! AND WHY WOULD I CHEAT RIGHT NEXT TO THE VILLAGE?"_

_The dumb hanyou sealed his fate with these words. "I dunno. Maybe because you're stupid."_

_There was a deathly silence followed by the livid priestess screeching, "I'M STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"_

_And down went Inuyasha, face planted multiple times in the dirt. _

_Koga burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter, bellows that shook the forest itself. "Although I'd love to stick around, I've got places to be. So Kagome, until next time."_

_Before she knew it, Koga had leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, running his tongue across the bottom one before winking at her. "So long mutt!"_

_And then he was gone in a whiff of smoke, a tornado who had destroyed more than enough for one day._

_She didn't even look back. Kagome only ran, tears blinding her as she raced towards home._

The exhausted priestess finally fell into sleep's grasp, dreams of spiders and lips haunting her. Even in sleep, there was no escape.

Inuyasha smelled salt. He sniffed again. Yep, Kagome had been crying. Good. She should feel guilty, letting Koga slobber all over her. The young demon was perched on the girl's window. From the measured breathing coming from inside, he knew she was out. Too freakin' bad. He came to get her and he would.

After he snooped a little.

He slid the window open. Hadn't he told her time and again to keep it locked at night? She couldn't do anything he asked. He stepped inside and carefully slid it closed. He turned to look at her sleeping form. Even sprawled out asleep, Kagome was beautiful. He felt his own pulse quicken as she turned over. Dumb girl had kicked her covers off. Leaning down, he patiently picked them up and covered her. In her sleep, she snuggled under them, enjoying the warmth.

He loved taking care of her. That was his thought as he set about looking. He never told Kagome that he did this sometimes. Inuyasha was dense, but even he didn't have a death wish. Telling a girl that you've been snooping in their personal belongings was as good as suicide. One night he'd nearly woken her up with a startled yelp. He'd found her delicates in the top drawer.

Needless to say, he never visited that place again.

He crept around, checking things out. Nothing unusual. No strange smells or objects. Same old same old.

Then something caught his notice. There were papers all around the wastebasket. Curious, he grabbed one and painstakingly unfurled it. Every rustle was like a crash to him, a noise to wake the monstrous anger of Kagome.

But she slept on as he read. It was a letter of some sort. It went, "Dear Inuyasha". That's all. Just Dear Inuyasha scribbled through. Now he was curious. Quietly, he dumped out the whole trash on the floor. Flicking the tissues aside, he collected all the papers and darted through the window.

They were all addressed to him. Some were annoying, insulting everything from his intelligence to his manhood.

Then there were the other ones. The ones that said she never meant to hurt him. That he was a dummy for thinking she did anything with Koga. That it was only a spider bite and he had been sucking venom out. These were tear stained, a testament to her honesty.

So it had been a spider bite. There really was nothing between them. Koga had only taken advantage of a sticky situation. There would be time to kill him later. Now was the time for forgiveness.

He only hoped Kagome had the same sentiment.

Then a thought occurred to the elated hanyou. If she had written all these, was there more? Excited, he snuck back in to look.

It took awhile, but he found it. Clever girl had hidden it under a binder. Inuyasha would never touch her disgusting school things. Anxious, he unfurled the paper.

And this is what it said.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Mom says I should write this to get some stuff off my chest. And since you're never going to read this, I think it's a good idea._

_"I'm dead,"_ thought the hanyou. Oh well.

_First off, I want to say I'm sorry about Koga. I promise it was nothing. It was just a spider bite and Koga got overzealous. I wasn't planning on telling you because I was scared of how you'd act. Looks like I was right. The first chance I get, I'm going to punch him in the face._

Inuyasha leaned over, brushing her hair aside. When he leaned in closer, he saw it. A tiny red bump in the center of Koga's hickey. So she wasn't lying. He grinned in relief and continued to read.

_If I ever see him again. Because I won't go back unless you come and get me. Every part of me screams to go and find you, to apologize and explain. But another part, the bigger one, tells me to wait because you were a creep who assumed without asking what happened. It really hurt what you said to me, Inuyasha. You didn't even trust me enough to let me tell you what happened. And thinking I would cheat with Koga hurt even more. I would never do that to you. He's only a friend, but lately he's been trying harder than usual to be more. Once again, I wanted to tell you about it, but I was afraid you would hurt someone. Or do what you did there and get mad at me._

_Besides that, I need to let you know other things. Like how much I appreciate you. I've never met someone so brave, so determined. So kind. Cause even if you act like a jerk, you're really a loving person. I know how hard it is for you to get close to others because of the bad things in your past. So when you pull away from me, brush me aside, I tell myself that it's not your fault. It's who you are and I love you for it. Thank you for all that you do for me, for the whole group. I've seen you go into battle hundreds of times, risk your life to save the ones you care about. I don't need to hear that you care. I know you do._

_On the other hand, you are the most stubborn, pigheaded, obnoxious person on any planet. Sometimes I want to rip your hair out and strangle you with it._

At that the scared boy twitched. She was psychotic!

_Not to mention how arrogant, pushy, loud, and stupid you can be._

Inuyasha hoped she was getting to a point soon.

_But despite all that, you're still the best person I know. There's no one I trust more, no one I feel safer with. At nights I love sleeping under the stars, knowing you're watching over me. When I'm home I can't concentrate because my mind is back in the Feudal Era with you. And then when I'm with you I still can't think straight with you so close. Everyday I pray for you to make a move, to show me that you're over Kikyo. But you don't, so I don't mention it. When you run away to be with her, it feels like I've lost the only person that ever made my life worth living. Then I wish you were hurting like me, suffering like you deserve. But then you come back, erasing most of the pain. I'm not you, Inuyasha. I'll never leave you for someone else. I'll wait for you, like I always have. Because I love you. You're my heart, something I can't live without. And if I can only have half of you, I will. Half a heart is better than none at all._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome_

The stunned demon sat there awhile, staring at the page. The words floated through his mind, the same no matter how many times they were reread.

Carefully refolding, he tucked the paper back in its hiding spot. Then he looked at the peaceful girl. Her restless sleeping had mussed her hair up until it stuck out in odd places. The covers were on the floor again, tangled in her feet. Smiling, he dislodged them and pulled the covers over her shoulders. He let his hand rest there as he watched her. Then his hand slid up to cup her cheek. Golden eyes stared at her in awe. This girl, this stubborn, strong, caring woman, loved him. And he would repay the favor.

She murmured in her sleep, turning her neck aside. After freezing in fear, he relaxed again. That mark suddenly didn't mean anything to him. Sure, Koga had marked her neck, but Inuyasha had marked her heart, and she his. Who cared about the rest?

Kagome woke the next morning, feeling more tired than when she went to sleep. She stretched, working the kinks out of her aching body. After popping her back, she went about her morning routine.

"At least the hickey is going away," she thought while showering. Everyone's speculation at home was that Inuyasha was the culprit. Everyone at school thought it to be Hojo's love bite.

It goes without saying that both were way off the mark.

She returned to the bed, sitting down on the soft surface. After sleeping for so long on the hard ground you'd think she'd appreciate a comfy bed. But, strangely enough, she found no comfort in it. If she could choose, Kagome would pick the ground any day if it meant being with Inuyasha.

She sighed and started towel drying her hair. Day three and he hadn't shown up. Maybe he never would. She couldn't say that she blamed him too much.

The alarm clock shrilled out its wake up call. She'd forgotten to turn it off the night before. Leaning over to hit the off button, a clumsily folded note caught her eye. It wasn't there when she went to sleep.

_Kagome,_

_I snooped around in your room and found your letter. Not that it was too hard to find. Under your school junk isn't exactly a brilliant place to hide something._

How dare he? Anger exploded into the pit of her stomach. When she saw Inuyasha again . . . Oh no. He read the letter. She fumbled around in her drawer, searching. If she could only recall what she wrote—

It was gone. Panicked, she read on.

_Since you wrote me a letter that I wasn't supposed to read, I figured I should write you one. I'm letting you know that this was really hard for me to write, so pay attention._

_I forgive you about Koga. Should've known it was that mangy wolf's fault. And saying that you couldn't' tell me, that's crap. You know that anytime you have a problem, you can let me know. And now that I know, I'll make sure to punch Koga in the face for you._

_I'm glad you know how I show I care. I always figured you knew, but then again I can't read your mind. I appreciate you too, by the way. And about the pigheaded, stubborn, and obnoxious part of me, well it takes one to know one._

Kagome could not believe what she was reading. Even in a letter, Inuyasha was an ass.

_At nights I enjoy watching over you. It makes me feel good to protect those I care about. I also don't like it when you go back to your own time. When you're gone I can't think right either. I'm worried that you're hurt, or kidnapped, or that Hojo kid has gotten you to go on a date._ _Sometimes I worry that you won't come back._

_Every day I want to make a move. But every day I don't because I know that I'll just end up screwing it up, like I always do. So I wait like a coward, hoping that when we're alone, you'll lean over and hug me or some crap like that._

_I know it hurts you when I go after Kikyo, but it's something I've gotta do. You know that. I made it clear long ago how we felt for one another. She was my first love. I owe it to her, Kagome._

_In case you missed it, I said __**felt**__ not __**feel**__._

_In that letter of yours, you were right about everything. Well, almost. You were wrong about one thing. For what it's worth, you don't have half of my heart. I gave all of it to you a long time ago._

_Inuyasha_

_p.s. If you want to kick my ass, I'm right outside the window._

Tossing the paper on the bed, she ran to the window. Inuyasha was perched there, looking highly uncomfortable.

At first she didn't know what to say. Then she realized, there was nothing to say. It was all out now. "Want to come in?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer, choosing instead to nimbly leap into the room, feet hitting with a small thud. Inuyasha still wasn't looking her way. After spotting the letter on the bed, he picked it up and pocketed it.

"I can't keep it?".

"You already read it." He was the same old irritable Inuyasha. Silver ears tweaked in annoyance as he gazed everywhere but at her.

Kagome smiled. "You're right. Where did you put mine?"

"I have it," was his answer. At that, he took a seat in her desk chair.

"So, you can have mine, but I can't have yours?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Finally, he turned to look at her.

Sensing a fight brewing, she decided to let it go. "Nothing. So, you came back for the shards, huh?" Her hands were behind her back, swinging to and fro.

"What else would I come back for?"

Anger rattled her as she looked at him. It was hard to believe that this was the same person who had written such a nice letter. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic thing in the universe, but it was something. Not that she'd get to read it again.

"You ready to go back?" he asked, eyes on hers.

"I've been ready." Her hands fell to her sides as the young demon stood.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the well." The window was open, Inuyasha poised to go. The letter had made him unusually cranky, but that was fine with Kagome. She knew how difficult it had been to be so honest with her. That's why he still had the letter. Even then, he was afraid of getting hurt.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said to the anxious demon.

He turned halfway, asking, "Wha.."

Kagome cut him off, arms around his waist and head on his shoulder. She felt his pulse pick up speed, his arms slowly pull her to him. Burying her face in his chest, she listened to his thundering heart, one that now beat in a synced rhythm with her own. She breathed him in, a smell of earth, and sun, and the sky above that became him perfectly.

Tentatively, Inuyasha reached his hand up and brushed her hair back, other arm around her. He sensed her nervousness, the pattering of her heart in her chest. He was sure he wasn't alone in that observation. How long he had wanted to do this, to hold her without fear, to just be together. All he could focus on was her body against his. Together they fit, like puzzle pieces. Apart they were nothing, a broken picture. Even in Kikyo's arms the young hanyou had never been more content.

"Inuyasha," came Kagome's quiet voice. Then she leaned up and pressed her tender lips against his.

She felt Inuyasha's hands around her waist as she slid hers around his neck. She expected him to be rough with her, but once again, she was proved wrong. Inuyasha's mouth was firm but soft against hers. Like a gentle presence, needing but undemanding. She leaned up, tilting her head to the side to fulfill that need.

_Kagome_. That's all Inuyasha thought as he leaned down further, trailing the back of his hand across her cheek. He felt her move towards him, almost by instinct.

Arousal was in the air again.

Neither knew who pulled away first. When they did, the couple stared in embarrassment at one another. Kagome was flushed, face bright with a shy joy. Even Inuyasha was a little flustered, unable to look her in the eye.

"See you at the well?"

The priestess only nodded, finding that words wouldn't come. He launched himself through the window, a red blur in the morning light. He had come for her.

And it was time to go home.

Still smiling, she turned to grab her shoes from the floor-

And saw it littered with tissues, wadded up papers, and muddy footprints.

"INUYASHA!" Birds took flight at the furious miko's scream.

The young hanyou eyed the house through the open door. Kagome had woken up again. Well, let her. Until she decided to get him, he had business to attend to.

After looking around nervously, he flopped down on the ground, pulling out a neatly folded letter and a matching crumpled one. Unfurling them side by side, he began to read them back and forth, devouring the healing words that had fixed both broken hearts.


End file.
